


Дело верняк

by Terquedad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Bank Robbery, Crack, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Можно найти намеки на Куроо/Цукишима
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terquedad/pseuds/Terquedad
Summary: Дерзкие грабители держат в страхе всю мелкую розницу небольшого городка, наемный убийца просто хочет выполнить свое задание и уехать, уставший полицейский — чтобы его оставили в покое, и тоже уехать, да.
Relationships: Bokuto Kotarou & Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39
Collections: Haikyuu Captains миди G — PG-13 2020, Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Дело верняк

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Возможно, криминал](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416670) by [fandom Haikyuu Captains 2020 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/fandom%20Haikyuu%20Captains%202020). 



— Дело верняк! — Бокуто так вдохновлённо махнул своей упаковкой лапши быстрого приготовления, что «бульон» перелился через край и плеснул на стол. Но кого это волновало, если «дело верняк»? Например, Куроо.

— Что-то я даже не знаю, — протянул он с сомнением, вяло ковыряя в своей порции лапши, которая так давно уже плавала в кипятке, что грозила развалиться в не особо вкусное месиво. Если такая лапша может быть хоть сколько-то вкусной.

— Да правду говорю! — Бокуто прибавил громкости голосу, вот только уверенности Куроо это не прибавило. Одно дело — грабить небольшие придорожные магазины: там ладно, если есть хоть одна камера, а чаще — ни одной. Или ни одной работающей. Там хозяину пистолет покажешь, а то и просто Бокуто мускулами поиграет — для этого майки и надевал на такие дела — и всё, все деньги из кассы в их карманах, а в пакетах — продукты с ближайших полок — денег обычно было мало. Иногда очень мало. Порой вообще какая-то завалявшаяся мелочь. Последний такой магазин и натолкнул Бокуто на мысль, что магазины — это не их, переросли они уже этот уровень, надо развиваться дальше, откусывать больший кусок пирога...

— Одно дело — и мы в шоколаде!

И вот это, да. Ограбить банк казалось не плохой идеей, а очень, очень паршивой идеей, из разряда тех, которым Куроо сопротивлялся изо всех сил. Порой даже дольше одного дня. В этот раз Бокуто и вовсе уговаривал уже неделю. 

— Вычистим кассу, прикинь, сколько там будет денег? 

Куроо прикинуть не мог. Деньги в банке в больших количествах он видел только в криминальных фильмах, где бандиты вламываются в помещение, стреляют в потолок, кричат: «Всем на пол! Деньги в сумку!» — и денежный поток из касс и хранилищ перекочёвывает в их руки. Вот только потом обычно их догоняют и убивают. Это Куроо и останавливало.

— Да не переживай! Там банк-то — что придорожный магазин. Ну, помнишь то здание на углу? Вывеска иногда мигает в темноте, стёкла грязные, дверь слабая. 

— С чего ты вообще взял, что в таком банке будет много денег? 

— Ну, — глаза Бокуто округлились сильнее прежнего, а брови взлетели, — это же банк, — сказал он с придыханием, подцепил последнюю макаронину, отправил её в рот, залпом выпил остатки «бульона» и точным броском закинул пустую картонную упаковку в мусорку.

И правда, «это же банк». И «дело верняк». Пусть вряд ли, но какое это имело значение. Если его глаза горят лихорадочным огнём энтузиазма — у Куроо просто нет шансов.

— Ну и какой план? — он опустил палочки — кусок в горло не лез.

— Ну как, — Бокуто хлопнул ладонями по столу, — заходим, стреляем в потолок, грозимся кого-нибудь убить, все падают на пол, забираем деньги и уходим. 

— Думаешь, нам поверят? Тут убийств с тысяча девятьсот восьмидесятого не было. 

— Но у нас же будет пистолет!

Куроо даже не догадывался, что глаза Бокуто могут быть ещё больше. 

В общем-то, он был прав: верили же им в магазинчиках, вот и в банке поверят. Пусть они из пистолета не стреляли ни разу с тех самых пор, как нашли его в сточной канаве, куда Куроо ходил отлить. Вот так, идёшь по нужде и ступаешь случайно на кривую дорожку: в первом же магазине, куда Куроо вошёл, без задней мысли покачивая пистолет на пальце, продавец кинул в них деньгами и спрятался за прилавком. С этого всё и началось. 

— И когда? — Куроо сдался окончательно. 

— Да давай прям завтра? Или у тебя дела? 

Дел никаких у Куроо не было. Он бы, может, и хотел найти себе дела, лет этак на пятнадцать вперёд, но продукты из последнего ограбленного магазина уже заканчивались, денег тоже не было, зато были счета за дом на окраине города. И пусть кабельное они тырили у соседей, ну и что, что они в паре километров — Бокуто проложил провод от их антенны прямо через лес, — то без горячей воды будет очень грустно. Почти так же, как без электричества. 

— Нам надо подготовиться.

— Да что готовиться? — громыхнул Бокуто. — Залог успеха плана в его внезапности! 

Куроо не стал пытаться объяснить, что план должен быть внезапен для другой стороны, а не для тех, кто этот план в жизнь воплощает. С Бокуто как: или ты плывёшь по течению под его руководством, или пытаешься сопротивляться и всё ещё плывёшь по течению, но уставший и злой.

— Ладно, — Куроо встал с места, подхватив свою нетронутую лапшу, вылил в унитаз, бросил упаковку в мусорку и хлопнул в ладоши. — Завтра так завтра. 

На следующее утро он плюхнулся на водительское место, проверил пистолет в бардачке — в дом они его не забирали. Там же лежали маски, когда-то сделанные из рукавов прохудившегося свитера. От шерсти чесалось лицо, но немного потерпеть можно было. Он постоянно думал, что надо бы придумать другие маски, но вечно забывал. Бокуто сел рядом, со всего размаху хлопнул дверью — иначе она не закрывалась — и так широко улыбнулся, будто они едут в Диснейленд, а не банк грабить.

— Давай в макдак заедем по дороге, — сказал Бокуто, когда их старенькая «тойота», кашляя и чихая, поползла в сторону города. 

— Серьёзно? — Куроо поднял бровь.

— Есть хочется.

— У нас денег нет.

— У меня есть немного! — Бокуто просиял и добавил: — Скопил, — с таким видом, будто им на новую машину хватит, а не только на макдак. — Запас на чёрный день был, но раз мы скоро разбогатеем, можно и гульнуть. 

Гульнуть Куроо предпочёл бы позже, сейчас он хотел только гулять отсюда, а не поворачивать к притаившемуся на трассе «МакДоналдсу». Но делать нечего. Куроо и забыл, когда у него был выбор. Разве что заказать он мог, что хотел, вот только не хотелось ничего, кроме молочного коктейля, сладкого и освежающе холодного. Бокуто дожёвывал четвёртый чизбургер — они шли три по цене двух, поэтому он взял шесть, — а Куроо опорожнил стакан едва ли наполовину, когда сзади его кто-то толкнул. Он случайно сжал пальцы, коктейль вышел из берегов и выплеснулся прямо на чёрную водолазку. 

— Да чтоб тебя, — Куроо схватил со стола салфетки, кожей чувствуя неприятный липкий холод, но отчистить пятно оказалось очень сложно — оно ярко выделялось белой кляксой на чёрной ткани. 

Бокуто поцокал языком, наблюдая за тщетными попытками Куроо справиться с последствиями. 

— Да забей, — сказал он.

— Не могу же я в таком виде идти, — Куроо бросил смятые салфетки на стол и натянул ткань, рассматривая. 

— Давай купим тебе по дороге рубашку, — Бокуто сгрёб со стола оставшиеся чизбургеры и сразу поднялся. Если в его голове возникала какая-то идея, он сразу же бежал воплощать её в жизнь. Куроо это ненавидел и... ненавидел. Хотя самого Бокуто в целом любил. 

Ещё Куроо было интересно, много ли денег он скопил? У них, вроде как, был общий бюджет: они делили улов пополам, но тут же ссыпали в общую банку. И вот же, у Куроо денег нет, а у Бокуто есть. Очень хотелось спросить сколько, но он не успел, а в ближайшем же магазине оказалось, что хватало его сбережений после гуляний в макдаке ровно на гавайскую рубашку. И то, потому что она шла с восьмидесятипроцентной скидкой.

— Как раз твой размер! — Бокуто играл мускулами и потрясал вешалкой. Куроо кривился, но понимал — опять — что выбора у него нет: или он пойдёт на дело, самое крупное во всей его криминальной карьере, в водолазке, на который будто кто-то кончил, или же в этом красно-бело-зелёном нечто.

— У тебя будет пистолет, — заговорщицки прошептал Бокуто. — Никто и не заметит, во что ты одет, ну, от ужаса. 

Куроо искренне надеялся, что ужас будет именно от пистолета, а не от этой рубашки. 

Банк действительно выглядел плохо. Для банка. Для придорожного магазина — вполне себе: такие же непримечательные стены, в углу одного из окон виднелась тонкая паутинка трещин, вывеска из-за осевшей на ней пыли сливалась со стеной. Куроо вообще подумал бы, что помещение заброшено, но тут к двери подошёл человек в чёрном костюме и зашёл внутрь. 

— Итак, план? — спросил Куроо. 

— Ну, действуем как обычно. Стреляй в потолок...

— Мы так не делали никогда.

— ...покажи пистолет, потребуй деньги, я... — он замолчал и зашарил на заднем сидении, — вот, взял, самая большая, — Бокуто плотоядно улыбнулся и потряс своей спортивной сумкой, с которой раньше ходил в спортзал, пока он ещё работал и у них не начались проблемы с деньгами. В сумке что-то громыхнуло. Бокуто вжикнул молнией, на заднее сидение полетели его бутылка для воды, кроссовок (один), носки и ещё какой-то хлам. Куроо едва удержался от того, чтобы не закатить глаза. — Не заметил, — хохотнул Бокуто. С такой силищей он и Куроо поднимет и не заметит. — Ну? — он натянул маску, в прорезях его глаза казались ещё более дикими, чем обычно. — Готов? 

Куроо готов не был. Но заглушил мотор, вытащил ключ из зажигания, и...

— Ты чего, оставь! Вдруг нам придётся быстро уезжать?! И багажник открой.

— Зачем? 

— Надо! Сумку с деньгами в него кинем, когда убегать будем. 

Надо, так надо. Куроо не верил, что они действительно получат такое количество денег, что придётся багажник использовать. С другой стороны, задняя дверца порой открывалась сама по себе — багажник выглядел надёжнее. 

— Всем лечь на пол! — громыхнул Бокуто, открыв дверь с такой силой, что она чуть было не слетела с петель. Пара девушек за стойкой да несколько посетителей посмотрели на них с недоумением. — Пистолет, — прошипел Бокуто. 

— А, прости, — в тон ему ответил Куроо.

— Да ничего, бро, — Бокуто улыбнулся под маской, и стало как-то теплее. 

— На пол! — крикнул Куроо, вздёрнув пистолет к потолку. С криками ужаса никто не повалился. Что-то шло не так: на лицах людей не было страха, скорее — усталость. Бокуто это не волновало. Он протопал к девушкам за стойкой, пока Куроо переводил пистолет с одного посетителя на другого, надеясь увидеть хоть какие-то эмоции, кроме равнодушия. Увидел зевок. 

— Деньги в сумку! — начал Бокуто грозно, но закончил игриво: — И без глупостей.

Куроо услышал, как щёлкнула касса, услышал и разочарованный вздох Бокуто. 

— И всё? 

Куроо от этого «и всё» окатило разочарованием. Пусть хотя бы там будет побольше денег, чем в последнем магазине, где кроме продуктов и взять было нечего. Куроо ждал, рассматривая зал. Что-то не складывалось, чувство неправильности поселилось внутри. 

Человека в костюме среди посетителей не было.

— А что там? — он указал пистолетом на дверь в дальнем конце зала. 

— Хранилище, — ответила одна из девушек. 

— Открой, — громко сказал Бокуто. Сопротивления ему никто не оказывал: то ли и правда они внушали ужас, то ли просто всем было глубоко всё равно. Куроо кинул взгляд на настенные часы: обычно в фильмах у грабителей было на всё про всё буквально несколько минут, а если они не успевали — брали заложников . Интересно, сколько времени осталось у них? Стоило запомнить, когда они ворвались. Куроо присмотрелся внимательнее к секундной стрелке — та не двигалась. Отлично, в этом банке нет денег даже на батарейки. Он спиной двинулся к хранилищу, не переставая держать людей на мушке. 

— Нам надо спешить! — крикнул он в открытую дверь.

— Иду! — раздался голос Бокуто, и тут же появился он сам. И зачем только кричал? — Смотри, что тут! 

Куроо сперва подумал, что Бокуто говорит про посетителя — того самого, в костюме, в очках на носу, — которого тащил за локоть. Он не сопротивлялся, но выглядел не очень довольным таким обращением. Только потом Куроо заметил в руках Бокуто чемоданчик.

— Валим отсюда! — воскликнул Бокуто, отпуская чужую руку.

— Подожди, нам нужна страховка, что копы не будут нас преследовать.

— Какая страховка? 

— Заложник, — сказал Куроо. 

— Какой? — переспросил Бокуто, глаза его расширились.

Куроо занервничал. Они здесь были уже так долго, адреналин запоздало накрыл всё тело, сердце пустилось вскачь. Ему казалось, промедли они ещё немного — их поймают, расстреляют на месте. А на нём маска из старого свитера и гавайская рубашка. 

— Красивый! Их убивать жалко!

— Этот пойдёт? — Бокуто снова вцепился в парня в костюме — тот едва успел отойти от них на шаг. 

— Да! 

Слов незнакомца он не расслышал, а Бокуто, он уверен, не почувствовал никакого сопротивления. Из банка они вывалились втроём — невинная жертва обстоятельств висела на плече Бокуто — с полупустой сумкой и чемоданом, которые сразу же полетели на заднее сидение. 

— И куда его? — спросил Бокуто, игнорируя всё, что невольный заложник пытался им сказать.

Куроо пожал плечами, а Бокуто, недолго думая, кинул заложника в багажник, тут же с громким хлопком его закрывая. 

Руки у Куроо тряслись, в голове звучал вой сирен, хотя улица была пуста. Он хлопал себя по карманам, совсем забыв, что ключ в замке, а вспомнив, крутанул его так резко, что машина чихнула, дёрнулась и застыла. Куроо медленно вдохнул, выдохнул, Бокуто погладил его по плечу. Что-то из этого подействовало, он снова повернул ключ и машина мягко — насколько могла — тронулась с места, подскакивая на ухабах.

***

Цукишима подскакивал вместе с машиной. Все его слова о том, как они пожалеют, что связались с ним, оказались тщетны — его не слышали или не хотели слышать. Он несколько раз чувствительно ударился головой, пока старался устроиться поудобнее в багажнике, от всей души почихал, подышал, кривясь от пропитанного пылью и бензином воздуха, и успокоился. 

Город встретил его неприветливо. Он всего-то должен был приехать в эту долбаную глушь, выполнить задание и уехать обратно. Насколько это глушь он даже не подозревал: на карте место выглядело как ещё один провинциальный городок, уютный и мирный. И только приехав, Цукишима осознал, что его костюм стоит дороже некоторых домов. Но от заданий он не отказывался, тем более, от таких прибыльных — подобную сумму ему предлагали редко. Да и вообще, кинет заказчика — и всё, репутации конец. А Цукишима был профессионалом. И пусть этот план пошёл не туда, куда должен был, а в багажник, он разработает ещё один. 

Первым делом, выбраться. Цукишима замер, почти не дыша, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Машина ехала не очень быстро, воя сирен не было слышно, значит, на помощь извне рассчитывать не приходилось. Да и какая это помощь, скорее очередная помеха. Он попытался надавить на крышку — она ожидаемо не поддалась. Ничего, он знает минимум пять способов вылезти из закрытого багажника, три из них он успел уже опробовать на практике. 

В этом чёртовом драндулете не сработал ни один из них. Он пытался и справиться с замком, и выдавить спинку заднего сидения, но только взмок и теперь больше всего мечтал снять пиджак и попить.

Куда они едут, он не знал, но очень надеялся, что не очень далеко — дышать было невыносимо. Он снова затаился, за рёвом мотора пытаясь расслышать происходящее в салоне.

— Тут какой-то... замок...

Речь прерывалась, но они явно говорили о его чемоданчике. Конечно, замок. Цукишима даже усмехнулся про себя. Точнее, хитрый набор кодовых замков, которые не сможет открыть никто, кроме него. А если он помрёт в этом чёртовом багажнике, то вообще никто не откроет. 

Помирать Цукишима не планировал. Не в этом богом забытом городе, не в таком положении. Он поправил сползающие по вспотевшему носу очки и прикрыл глаза, стараясь хотя бы мысленно перенестись в более приятное место. Ему почти удалось, когда машина, вздрогнув, остановилась. Хлопки дверей ударили молотом по голове, затылок взорвался болью. Раздались громкие шаги, в замке скрипнул ключ. Цукишима весь подобрался, готовый показать все приёмы рукопашного боя, которые только знал — не очень много, на самом деле, он предпочитал оружие. Но не сдаваться же без боя. Он ждал, что сейчас крышка откроется, закрыл глаза, чтобы свет не ослепил его и не отвлёк. 

Ничего не произошло. Цукишима прищурился, нащупал рукой замок со своей стороны — он дёргался, кто-то явно ковырял в нём ключом. 

— Бро, он не открывается, — раздался крик. 

Блядь.

Цукишима закрыл бы себе лицо ладонями, но в багажнике сделать это так эффектно, как он умел, не получилось бы. Да и зрителей не было.

— Попробуй ещё, — раздался второй голос. 

— Да я пробую, пробую. — Машина затряслась. — Но не выходит. У нас же там человек, а вдруг он... — повисла пауза, Цукишима затаился, даже дыхание задержал. — Эй, ты в порядке? 

Он молчал. 

— Он не отвечает. 

— Наклонись пониже, прислушайся. 

Отличный совет, подумал Цукишима про себя. Размах был не очень большой, но сил в удар по крыше он вложил максимум. 

Раздалось удивлённое: 

— Ой!

Цукишима улыбнулся, а потом заколотил по крышке изо всех сил: 

— Выпустите меня отсюда! 

— Да мы пытаемся, — раздалось в ответ. 

— Пытайтесь лучше! 

— Что, реально заклинило? Это же не тот ключ.

— Придурок, — первое, что сказал Цукишима, когда крышка поднялась, а свет его всё-таки ослепил. 

— Бывает, — хохотнул голос, совсем не расстроенный оскорблением. 

— Помочь? — добавил второй голос.

— Обойдусь, — Цукишима поджал губы, опёрся руками о дно багажника и только сейчас понял, что ноги предали и затекли. — Помоги, — добавил он раздражённо, думая, что всё равно убьёт их. Обоих. Пусть даже денег он за это не получит, надо ведь что-то в этой жизни делать ради удовольствия. А он почувствует истинное счастье, когда всадит пулю в эту ухмыляющуюся рожу. 

— А волшебное слово? — сказала рожа. 

Цукишима собирался уже выругаться, как снова вмешался второй голос: 

— Да будь джентльменом, бро!

Цукишиму подхватили под руки и буквально подняли из багажника. Он даже не успел сказать, что пихать людей в багажник — не то, чему учат на курсах хороших манер. Он ещё успеет объяснить это прямо перед тем, как всадит пулю во взлохмаченную голову.

— Ну как, нормально? — он вглядывался в лицо Цукишимы так внимательно и с такого близкого расстояния, что захотелось отодвинуться. Но за ним был багажник. Пришлось бочком двинуться в сторону — никто ему не мешал. 

— Ну, и что делать будем? — спросил тот, что с чёрными торчащими во все стороны волосами, в невероятно безвкусной рубашке и с раздражающей ухмылкой на лице. 

— Не знаю, что обычно с заложниками делают? 

— Отпускают, — подал голос Цукишима.

— Их часто убивают, — одновременно сказал тот, что с мускулами.

— Или убивают похитителей, — добавила усмехающаяся рожа.

— Ну да, все вместе обычно не выживают.

— А раз нас никто не пытается убить...

— Значит...

Две пары глаз уставились на Цукишиму, по спине побежал холодок, под ложечкой засосало. Он метнулся к передней двери, бросив идею драться врукопашную — вы вообще видели эти мышцы? — и просто надеялся, что ему повезёт. 

Ему повезло впервые в этом чёртовом городе: на переднем сидении валялся пистолет. Цукишима подивился тупости того, кто его тут бросил, схватил, развернулся, взводя курок, прицелился в ухмыляющуюся рожу и тут же нажал на спусковой крючок. 

Ничего не произошло. Цукишима нажимал снова и снова, но кроме тихих щелчков — ничего. Зарычав от ярости, он бросил пистолет обратно на сиденье. 

— Ты собирался меня убить?! — ухмыляющаяся рожа показательно схватилась за сердце. — А как же поговорить? 

— Что? — Цукишима свёл брови на переносице. 

— Ну, в фильмах обычно перед тем, как выпустить пулю, преступник рассказывает о своём нелёгком жизненном пути, или за что он мстит, или как любил свою собаку, или...

— Заткнись! — Цукишима не выдержал и ударил кулаком по крыше машины. 

— Какой нервный, кофе перепил? — спросил второй, со светлыми волосами.

— Что? — опять повторил Цукишима. От всего происходящего у него с новой силой разболелась голова. 

— Бабушка мне говорила, что если много кофе пить — нервным становишься. Я поэтому кофе совсем не пью.

— Тебе это не помогло, — Цукишима устало потёр глаза и поправил очки. — Дайте мне пулю, и я застрелюсь. 

— У нас их нет. 

— Что? — Цукишима не уставал повторять этот вопрос. — Вы пошли на ограбление банка без патронов? 

— Ну, пистолет не наш, — потупился парень.

— А чей? 

— Я его нашёл, — вступила ухмыляющаяся рожа. Захотелось хотя бы проредить ему зубы, раз уж убить не получилось.

— И тогда вы решили, что это отличная идея — бегать с заряженной пушкой и грабить банки? 

— Не, — сказал один.

— Мы начали с магазинов, — добавил второй. 

Цукишима сделал то, что давно хотел: закрыл лицо ладонями, тяжело вздохнул, а потом рассмеялся. Он хохотал громко, взахлёб, запрокидывая назад голову. Этот театр абсурда никак не мог быть правдой. 

— Точно кофе перепил. 

Смех оборвался так же резко, как начался. 

— Отдайте мой чемодан, и я пойду. 

— Нет. 

— Что «нет»? — спросил Цукишима.

— Не отдадим.

— Не пойдёшь. 

— Слышишь, Гавайка-кун, — Цукишима прищурился, — я уйду, и ты меня не остановишь. 

— Иди, — великодушно сказал ненавистник кофе, поигрывая проступающими даже под чёрной водолазкой мускулами. — Но чемодан наш, мы его честно украли. 

Цукишима даже не стал озвучивать, насколько тупо это звучит. Чемодан ему был нужен — именно за ним он пришёл в банк. Ради того, что внутри, он приехал в чёртов город. Пока Цукишима раздумывал, что делать, из машины вытащили чемодан и покрутили в руках.

— Без меня его не открыть, — он скрестил руки на груди. 

— Нет ничего, что он не смог бы открыть.

— Но на улице я этого делать не буду. Пойдёмте поедим, я проголодался. 

— Мы угощаем, — Гавайка-кун хлопнул Цукишиму по плечу. 

— Да, да, в качестве извинения за доставленные неудобства, — бросил другой и скрылся за дверью придорожного кафе. 

Цукишиме неудобство доставляло только то, что чемодан скрылся вместе с ним. 

— Тут вкусно, — Гавайка-кун подхватил его под руку и потащил за собой. Пришлось подчиниться.

— Ну, так чем ты занимаешься? — спросил Бокуто. Они выяснили имена друг друга пару минут назад — как раз между двух чашек кофе Цукишимы и на исходе молочного коктейля Куроо. О том, что его раскроют, Цукишима не переживал: он всё ещё собирался убить их обоих к чёртовой матери. От этой мысли внутри всё сладко сжималось. 

Он поправил сползающие очки, отпил кофе и отставил кружку. 

— Я наёмный убийца. 

— Да ладно, — Бокуто хохотнул, Куроо тоже расплылся в улыбке. — Тут никого не убивали с тысяча девятьсот восьмидесятого. И то, тогда так глупо получилось, помнишь, бро? 

Куроо явно помнить не мог — на вид ему было не больше двадцати семи, а восьмидесятый был сорок лет назад. Но он закивал так активно, что длинная чёлка взлетала и падала ему на глаза.

— Забавная история, — сказал он. 

— Мужик думал, что стреляет в оленя, а оказалось — в человека. 

— Вот только рога у него всё равно были. 

— Жёнушка постаралась. 

— Её и пытался подловить, а сосед в это время поджидал, когда олень, разоряющий его огород, появится.

Они засмеялись в унисон, Цукишима скривился.

Веселье оборвалось так же резко, как началось.

— Так значит, наёмный убийца? — Бокуто упёрся подбородком в ладони, посмотрел потемневшим взглядом так внимательно, что по спине Цукишимы побежали мурашки. 

— Да, — сказал он. — Притом лучший.

На мгновение повисла тишина, а потом его оглушил смех. Бокуто смеялся так, что бил по столу ладонью, едва не скидывая всё на пол. Куроо от него не отставал: сгибался пополам, хватался за живот, смахивал слёзы с глаз.

— Это правда! — Цукишима ударил по столу кулаком. 

— Нет, точно надо меньше кофе пить, — Бокуто ещё раз хохотнул. — А в чемодане что? 

— Если я расскажу — придётся вас убить.

Они снова рассмеялись. Цукишима допил кофе, заказал ещё порцию, веселью не мешал. Успокоились сами. 

— Так что там? — Бокуто потряс чемоданом. 

— Не скажу.

— Ладно, сами посмотрим. 

— Только я знаю, как его открыть, там... — Цукишима забыл окончание своей пламенной речи, которая уже была готова в голове, молча и заворожённо наблюдая, как Бокуто голыми руками вдавливает хитроумный кодовый замок в чемодан. Материал треснул, замок провалился внутрь, на его месте осталась дырка. Бокуто сунул в неё пальцы и потянул половинки чемодана в стороны. Второй, третий и четвёртый хитроумные кодовые замки просто вырвались из креплений.

— Ого, — восхищённо выдохнул Бокуто, положил чемодан на стол и приподнял крышку. Вся сторона была забита ровными, тугими пачками денег. Поверх них — пистолет и конверт. Куроо схватил конверт, Бокуто пистолет, а Цукишима прижал пальцы к переносице. Придурки. Вот уж не стоило светить пистолетом в кафешке.

— Бро, это же ты, — сказал Куроо, раскладывая на столе фотографии. На каждой — Бокуто. Снимали явно откуда-то издалека и так, чтобы остаться незамеченными: фотки часто смазанные, но без сомнений на всех них — Бокуто. 

Цукишима только подивился: надо же, как интересно всё сложилось. Значит, только одного он убьёт ради удовольствия, а второго — за деньги.

— Тебя хотят убить? — Цукишиме показалось, что в голосе послышалось восхищение. Понять этого он не мог. — Кому ты не угодил? 

— Не знаю, — Бокуто, кажется, серьёзно задумался. 

— Может, переспал с кем-то и не позвонил потом? 

— Ты что, я так не делаю, — Бокуто пожевал губу. — Я вообще номер не спрашиваю.

Они снова рассмеялись, заставляя Цукишиму поморщиться.

— А он заряжен? 

Цукишима не сразу понял, что вопрос адресован ему. А когда поднял взгляд, то увидел, что Бокуто сидит, небрежно подперев висок дулом. 

— Проверь, — сказал Цукишима.

В следующее мгновение раздался оглушительный выстрел. 

***

Всё, что хотел Яку — уйти в отпуск. Нельзя сказать, что его работа была очень тяжёлой. Он в полиции уже восемь спокойных лет, а Лев — десять дней, но бесил так, будто все восемь лет. Именно из-за него Яку и хотел в отпуск.

«Угораздило же, — думал он, паркуя машину перед придорожной забегаловкой. — Зачем нам вообще новичок?»

У Льва были пара недостатков: высокий рост, на фоне которого Яку впервые в жизни начал комплексовать из-за своего роста, и желание изменить мир к лучшему. Яку мир к лучшему менять не собирался, тем более, не хотел менять так, как планировал это делать Лев — через разрушение. Разрушение привычного уклада жизни. 

Они зашли в кафешку, заняли крайний в ряду стол. Яку привычно окинул помещение профессиональным взглядом, но ничего подозрительного не заметил. Посетителей почти не было, только трое парней в противоположном углу. Яку моментально распознал в одном неместного, но решил проигнорировать этот факт — он вообще профессионально не замечал того, что не надо было. И пусть гости в их городе — редкость, не подозревать же в каждом преступника. А то придётся уйти. А Яку нравилось тут ужинать.

Он всю неделю угробил на то, чтобы втолковать Льву, что в их городе всё хорошо и без вмешательства полиции. Без него даже лучше, чем с ним. 

Вот и сейчас он спросил: 

— Какая основная задача полицейского? 

— Бороться за лучший мир! — сказал Лев, сияя, как начищенный значок. Значок Яку так не сиял с две тысячи двенадцатого. 

— А что делать, если преступников слишком много? 

— Вызвать подкрепление! — с восторгом откликнулся Лев. Яку потёр пальцами виски. Из подкрепления на весь город были только он сам да начальник их участка, а тот со стула вставал по пять минут, вряд ли на место преступления приедет быстро. Яку за Льва умирать тоже не собирался. Благо, убийств у них не было уже сорок лет, а мелкие кражи он за преступления и не считал вовсе. Подумаешь, кто-то украл, кто-то, приписав несколько лишний нулей к ущербу, получил страховку — в среднем все довольны. Владелец банка так вообще выглядел слишком радостно, рассказывая, что преступники вытащили несколько сумок, набитых деньгами. Сотрудница банка — с серым, будто запылившимся, лицом, — меланхолчно кивала и повторяла: 

— Было так страшно, офицер, так страшно!

По рассказам выходило, что в банк вломились двое в чёрных костюмах, бронежилетах, с автоматами наперевес, вынесли всю кассу, и да, та паутинка трещин на окне — тоже их рук дело! Яку только кивал, записывая и привычно урезая ущерб вдвое. 

— А если треть вам? — спросил хозяин банка, прежде чем подписать показания. Яку подрисовал пару нулей обратно. 

Всё, чего он хотел с тех пор, как Лев появился в его жизни, — скопить немного денег, а лучше много, уехать из этой богом забытой дыры. Никогда больше не работать. Он вообще не помнил, с чего вдруг решил пойти в полицию. Кажется, тоже хотел мир изменить. В итоге мир изменил его. Он сам будто пылью покрылся в этом городе, слился со стенами и домами. 

— Если видишь опасность — уходи, — меланхолично сказал он. 

— Но я же полицейский! — ожидаемо воскликнул Лев. 

— Да, а что должны делать полицейские? 

Лев задумался ненадолго, а потом выдал: 

— Есть пончики? 

Яку поперхнулся своим чаем. 

— Какие пончики? Американских фильмов насмотрелся? Мы в Японии, вообще-то.

— Но наш городок так похож на американский.

— Чем же? 

— Преступностью!

Яку снова потёр виски пальцами. 

— А что должны есть полицейские в Японии? — задумчиво спросил Лев. 

— Выжить, выжить они должны! — раздражённо бросил Яку. 

А в следующее мгновение раздался выстрел. 

Выстрелов Яку не слышал со времён тренировки на стрельбище и даже не сразу сообразил, что произошло. Зато Лев, пока Яку ждал, когда звон в ушах пройдёт, уже соскочил с места, выхватил пистолет из кобуры и в два шага — будь прокляты его длинные ноги — оказался у второго занятого столика. 

— Лицо на пол, оружие за голову! — заорал Лев. Яку вздохнул: ничего в его дырявой башке не держится. Он медленно встал, снова окинул профессиональным взглядом кафе, но хозяин даже не высунулся из подсобки, а других людей тут и не было, и направился вслед за Львом.

— Опусти пистолет! — снова прикрикнул он, его руки дрожали. Яку подумал, что грустно, если их четыре десятка лет без убийств прервёт Лев. 

— Это ты опусти пистолет, — спокойно сказал Яку, направив дуло на Льва.

— Яку-сан, что вы делаете?! 

— Работаю на благо статистики, — он потёр подбородок.

— Пусть он первый! 

— Не устраивай детский сад. 

Лев поджал губы, но руки опустил.

— А теперь ты, — Яку перевёл ствол на парня с пистолетом. Тот выглядел так удивлённо, будто и не знал, что эта штука в его руках действительно умеет стрелять. Яку посмотрел на потолок, в штукатурке виднелась аккуратная дырочка. — Ну и что вы тут устроили? 

— Это всё он! Сказал, что ствол не заряжен! 

— Я надеялся, что ты выстрелишь в свою тупую голову, — очкарик мерзко улыбнулся и отпил из кружки. 

— Тут убийств не было с тысяча девятьсот восьмидесятого, — Яку подтянул стул и сел рядом с их столом. — Пусть так будет и впредь. 

— Ой, да, забавная история была, хотел... — начал парень в гавайской рубашке, но Яку остановил его движением руки: 

— Да, хотел подстрелить оленя, но убил человека, хоть и с рогами. 

Послышались смешки. Яку снова вздохнул. За последнюю минуту он захотел в отпуск ещё сильнее, чем раньше. 

— Кто вы такие? — вступил Лев. 

— Я Куроо, это, — кивок на очкарика, — Цукишима, а он — Бокуто.

— Что вы натворили? Только, чур, честно! — сказал Лев. 

— Банк ограбили, — ответил Бокуто.

Яку и Цукишима в едином порыве закрыли лица ладонями. 

— А ещё... — Бокуто решил продолжить рассказ. 

— Заткнись, — сказал Цукишима

— Но он же попросил — честно! 

— Какой же ты придурок.

Яку был с ним согласен. 

— Надо их арестовать! Они ограбили банк!

— Да, арестуйте их! — поддакнул Цукишима. 

— Ты вообще наёмный убийца! — воскликнул Бокуто. — Офицер, это его пистолет! Он меня убить собирался, смотрите, вот доказательство! — он подтолкнул какие-то фотографии. Яку на них даже не взглянул — он старался придумать, как их заткнуть и как объяснить это всё Льву, но тут рот открыл Цукишима: 

— И убью! Как только верну себе пистолет, — выпалил он.

«Вы мне не помогаете», — тоскливо подумал Яку.

— Иди погуляй, — сказал он Льву.

— Но...

— Иди. Погуляй, — Яку посмотрел своим фирменным взглядом, который, по рассказам очевидцев, мог напугать кого угодно. Яку им не верил, но Лев послушался и это было хорошо.

— Что вы, блядь, тут устроили? — Яку переводил взгляд с одного парня на другого. 

— Он сказал, что пистолет не заряжен, — снова повторил Бокуто. 

— А ты и рад спусковой крючок нажать, дубина, — Цукишима расплылся в улыбке. 

— Перестаньте, — сказал Куроо. 

Яку был ему благодарен. 

— Я должен вас всех арестовать, вы же это понимаете? 

— А давайте я просто уеду? — спросил Цукишима. 

— А я вообще ничего не сделал, — сказал Куроо.

— А давайте я вам чемодан отдам? — предложил Бокуто, а потом, понизив голос, добавил: — там полно денег.

Стол дёрнулся, Бокуто подскочил и ойкнул, тут же уставившись на Цукишиму — тот явно его пнул. 

— Все, — он задержал взгляд на каждом из них, — свалите отсюда. И больше не попадайте в такие ситуации. А вы, — он по очереди ткнул пальцем в Куроо и Бокуто, — выбирайте почаще разные магазины, страховая уже подозревает. И сделайте себе наконец нормальные маски. А ты, — палец ткнул в Цукишиму, — не смей никого тут убивать, понял? 

Яку подхватил со стола чужой пистолет, встал, проскрипев ножками стула по полу, и, не оглядываясь, вышел, не отвечая на вопрос: «А при чём тут страховая?» 

Незадачливые воришки, чьи имена Яку узнал только сегодня, тоже были частью экосистемы, которую он не хотел разрушать. А этот Цукишима, он надеялся, и правда свалит из города. 

А со Львом он как-нибудь объяснится. Если не сейчас, так после отпуска, в который точно свалит. 

***

Город встретил Цукишиму неприветливо, ещё хуже он его провожал: дождём и ветром. Помятый костюм и несвежая рубашка радости не добавляли. В руках он сжимал перетянутый скотчем чемодан, в котором лежала треть денег. Они договорились, что никто никого убивать не будет. Цукишима отчитается, что выполнил задание, и скроется, чтобы его не достали, если ложь обнаружится. Куроо и Бокуто свалят из города подальше, чтобы их тоже не нашли. Жизнь наладится. 

Цукишима поправил на носу очки, потёр подбородок, сжал заднюю сторону шеи: ночевать ему пришлось у Бокуто с Куроо — в этом захолустье не было даже нормального отеля. Тело ныло после сна на неудобном диване. 

— Привет! 

Голос заставил вздрогнуть. По позвоночнику прошёлся холодок. Цукишима деревянно обернулся, и да, к нему нёсся Бокуто с сумкой наперевес, за ним шёл Куроо. 

— Вы что тут делаете? 

— Мы же обещали уехать, — сказал Бокуто. 

— А автобус тут только один, — добавил Куроо и усмехнулся.

— Вместе веселее!

Цукишима мог подобрать много эпитетов к этой ситуации, но «веселее» среди них точно не было. 

Автобус подъехал, Бокуто запрыгнул на подножку первым и с возгласом: 

— Чур, я у окошка, — скрылся внутри. 

Цукишима оглядел платформу: их было трое на весь автобус, вряд ли за место у окна развернулась бы нешуточная борьба.

— Ты едешь? 

Цукишима вернулся взглядом к Куроо. Тот стоял на нижней ступеньке и, улыбаясь, протягивал ему руку. 

— Я тебя убью, — сказал Цукишима. 

— Для этого тебе придётся остаться со мной на подольше.

И правда. 

Цукишима ухватился за руку и зашёл в автобус.


End file.
